


Easter Is Ruined

by 1prittypony1



Category: Underfell - Fandom, Undertale, Winnie-the-Pooh (Disney), underswap
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-14 02:52:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7149740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1prittypony1/pseuds/1prittypony1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Easter is here again and Rabbit is busy. Sans makes a lot of egg puns and cracked some eggs. Some AU characters come too to help clean up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Easter Is Ruined

Rabbit was getting ready for Easter and was busy painting eggs when all of a sudden the door was thrown open and Sans walked in.

“Hey fluffy tail.”

“My name is Rabbit.”

“All right fluffy buns.”

Rabbit rolled his eyes. “Hello Sans.”

“I heard it was an egg-extra special day today.”

“Were having an egg hunt for Roo. I’m always the Easter Bunny every year.”

“You better get cracking then.”

Rabbit always got annoyed when Sans used puns and he almost had enough.

“Don’t get hopping mad.”

That was it.

“That’s it. Get out of my house!” 

Rabbit got up so quickly that the basket with all the eggs in it smashed on the floor. Egg yolk splattered everywhere. Rabbit looked at Sans murderously.

“Out of my house now!”

“All right all right. Shesh, I’ll get out of your fur.”

Papyrus heard a noise and ran to investigate. 

“Rabbit I heard the commotion coming from in here. Is my brother annoying you again?”

“Yes. And look what happened to my eggs.”

Papyrus looked at the messy floor.

“Oh my.”

“I’ll help clean up.” Sans said apologetically

“You’ve done enough!”

Sans was forcefully pushed out the door and before he could say anything else, the door was forcefully shut in his face.

“I guess I’ll check on Rooboy then.” Said Sans as he walked away. 

Latter

Sans knocked on Rabbits door. Rabbit opened it a scowled at the skeleton before him. 

“Hey I thought I could bring some friends to help clean up the mess.”

Rabbit looked behind Sans and could see two exact copies of Sans.

“There’s more of them.”

“No, they’re from alternate dimensions and I brought them to come and help me.”

Sans gestured to one of himself that had stars in his eyes and a blue handkerchief tied around his neck. “This is blueberry.”

Blueberry waved. “Hi.”

“And this is Red” Sans said as another one of himself wearing black and had a gold tooth walked past him with a grumble. 

“The sooner we get this cleaned up the sooner I can leave the cheerful place.”

…………………………………………  
Papyrus was scribbling on a piece of paper his standards for a perfect date. 

Rabbit looked over his shoulder and read 

Needs to cook spaghetti.

“Spaghetti? Anyone can cook spaghetti. You need to have something more specific.”

Needs to look cool. 

“That’s still too generic. What kind of things do you like to do?”

“Cooking.”

“Write that down.”

“Puzzles.”

“That’s two things, keep going.”

“I can’t think of anything else.”

“Think about it some more and come back later.”

“Alright.”


End file.
